Winx Club - Episode 502
The Rise of Tritannus is the second episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx hold a benefit concert to clean up the oil spill. Meanwhile, some of the toxic waste from the oil spill reaches the prison of Andros. Tritannus absorbs the spill's pollution and transforms into a hideous monster and then he and the Trix escape from prison. Tritannus and the Trix then go to Earth so Tritannus can absorb more pollution and become more powerful. The Winx confront them but are easily defeated, which brings them to the conclusions that Believix powers are too weak underwater. Major Events *The Winx Club hold a benefit concert to clean up the oil spill. *Tritannus absorbs the oil spill and becomes a monster. *Both Icy and Tritannus may have a huge romantic crush on each other. *With his new powers, Tritannus turns the Guardians of Andros prison into a new breed of mer-monsters. *Tritannus gets new minions. *Tritannus aligns with the Trix and plans to rule the Magic Dimension. *Tritannus took the powers of two Selkies to open the gate to Earth with the Trix so as he can absorb more toxic waste from the oil spill. *Tritannus restores the powers of the Trix. *On Earth, the Trix learn that the Winx brought magic back on Earth. *While trying to follow Tritannus's minions in the sea, Flora, Aisha and Tecna realize that their wings are slow and stiff underwater due to the deep pressure of the water. *Sky is starting to avoid Bloom. Debuts *Phylla Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Vanessa *Mike *Kiko *Roxy *Clarice (re-appearance) Trivia *Tritannus' new mutation powers are limited. When he uses all the toxic waste, he regains his original triton form. *When Tritannus minions were attacking the people on the beach, Roxy did not transform to help out the Winx to fight back. *Judging by how the Trix react to magic on Earth and how the Winx react to them, it seems that the Trix has been in prison ever since the end of season 3. Thus, this is probably the first time they see the Winx in Believix. * The Trix is heavily outmatched by the Winx in combat. Darcy and Stormy got defeated after the first 3 spells from Musa, Bloom and Stella. *Roxy no longer has blond streaks in her hair. It's unknown if that's the new re-design for her or just a mistake during the production. *During the fight scene on the beach, you can see a guy that looks and dressed like Riven from Season 1 alongside a girl. *A new part in Bloom's Believix transformation sequence was added in this episode before her wings are materialized. *During the concert, when they perform their new song, you can see Clarice cheering the Winx in the corner. *Sean Schemmel, the 4Kids voice actor for Valtor (Baltor), returns to lend his voice to one of the merman guards. *This episode's correct production code is 502. *This is the third time the Trix have teamed up with a main villian. Mistakes *Three Alfea fairies, who should not be on Earth - Amaryl, Alice and Krystal - can be seen during a farewell concert. Voice Cast Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna/Lemmy *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Lilana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Sean Schemmel as Merman Guard *Laura Bailey as Princess Tressa *Will Friedle as Prince Nereus *Adam Wylie as Tritannus *Laraine Newman as Queen Ligea/Queen Niobe *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Lauren Weisman as Phylla *Keythe Farley as King Neptune *Liz Gillies as Daphne *Cymphonique Miller as Princess Krystal Video Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes